Vísperas para un milagro
by Min.Akane.Akatsuki
Summary: Levi y Eren no se conocen. Pero los dos tienen algo que anhelan, aunque no sepan que es. Una promesa del pasado puede ser el detonante para unirlos en vísperas navideñas.


_**Especial por el cumpleaños de Levi**_

Llevo prácticamente un año escribiéndolo (y si, hablo literalmente)

Espero que les guste! n.n

* * *

 **Vísperas para un milagro.**

Levi tenía mucho tiempo buscando, no sabía que era pero que su interior sentía que tenía algo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que los años pasaban ese sentimiento más constante en su vida, que estaba creciendo en su pecho cada vez más.

No entendía por qué se debía hacer esto, un solo dos días para cumplir con los treinta, este era el momento de más rápido, era lo único que lo descolocaba de su mente y pulcra vida, no tenía esta ansiedad fantasmal que lo sumía a una búsqueda inconclusa, hace mucho tiempo que había perdido las esperanzas de encontrar eso de anhelaba su corazón con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Deja de fruncir ese ceño, te saldrán las arrugas - habló Hanji, entrando a su oficina.

Levi leiró molesto, nunca entendió como ella, siendo una mujer desordenada en extremo, podía hacer pulcramente el trabajo en la empresa; además de haber conseguido su amiga, cuando a nadie en la compañía, le hubo adjudicado tal honor.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? - Preguntó malhumorado.

\- Erwin quiere saber si asistirá a la fiesta de la empresa este año - respondió Hanji.

\- No me han dejado otra opción ¿no? - espetó, mirando mal a su amiga - Aunque no esperen que interactúe con alguien.

\- Aún no entiendo cómo puedes tener todas las fotos aquí - Hanji - Con lo que amargo y malhumorado que eres ...

\- Ellas solo ven lo que quieren, no más allá de mi apariencia, no me conocen, y nunca lo hacen - contestó Levi - Creo que eso, ya deberías saberlo.

Levi dice "Levi a" volver al carril correcto ", pobres ilusas.

Hanji solo salió de la oficina, sonriendo como siempre, ella sabía el sentir de Levi, y lo que era tener la mirada de casi todo el plantel femenino - con excepción de ella - observando cada paso que daba; lo peor era que ni siquiera las alentaba, pero como lo dicho, Levi, solo venía el atractivo y el éxito que derrochaba su amigo, más allá de la persona en sí; rogaba para que algún día, nunca encontrarán algo que constantemente anhelaba.

Por su parte, el empresario dejó de trabajar un momento, otra vez se llevó la cabeza a la par de las cosas verdes, y un cabello castaño. Llevaba la semana completa a la vida con esos ojos, y no había encontrado ninguna explicación, nunca había visto ojos como aquellos, y eso le inquietaba bastante ¿Qué significaba el sueño?

* * *

Eren Jeager, de dieciocho años, caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, perdido en sus pensamientos; acababa de romperse con su novia a las fiestas de las fiestas, no es como si importara, secretamente se sentía aliviado de eso, ya que más lo trataba, no se podía poner el cien por ciento en la relación. Algo continuo en su vida, desde la primera relación que tuvo, sin importar si era hombre o mujer, nunca consiguió lo que inconscientemente pedía.

Siempre pensando, siempre anhelando, siempre queriendo poder experimentar el amor que en los libros se plasmaba, pero nunca encontrándolo.

\- _Eres joven - el mismo dijo que tu amigo Armin - Estoy seguro de que algún día lo encontré._

Suspiró el cansado que lleva horas haciendo vueltas por la ciudad, y viendo a millas de parejas felices caminando por todas partes.

Sintió su celular vibrar, y sin ver quién era, contestó.

\- Christa vino a traer todas las cosas que le ha regalado - escuchó la voz de su media hermana, Mikasa.

\- Sabia que haría algo así como - Eren volvió a suspirar - Déjalas en mi habitación, en treinta minutos estoy en casa - dijo y Mikasa colgó.

Se esperaba una reacción así, después de todo, para pesar la relación que había terminado, había tenido un poco de brusco con ella.

" _Se han juntado de manera rápida, antes de que Christa se fuera a su trabajo, y, por la expresión de esta, Eren sabía que intuía que algo malo estaba por pasar._

\- _¿Qué es eso que necesitabas habar conmigo? "- preguntó temerosa la chica._

\- _finaliza con esto - dijo Eren directo - Esto ya no da para más._

– _¿He hecho algo mal? – se cuestionó – Si es así, puedo cambiarlo._

– _No es nada que hayas hecho, son otros motivos – replicó Eren – esto no tiene nada que ver contigo._

– _Entonces… ¿Por qué estas terminando conmigo? – preguntó Christa sin entender._

– _Esto ya es insostenible para mí – respondió Eren – no tiene futuro._

– _Es extraño que me lo digas, cuando hace exactamente dos días, creíamos que estábamos bien como pareja – murmuró Christa._

– _Lo sé, yo también lo creía, pero no es así – Eren se estaba frustrando, no sabía cómo explicar aquello que le estaba pasando, y no quería herir aún más lo sentimientos de la chica._

– _¿Hay otra verdad? Por eso estas terminando conmigo – afirmó Christa enojada – Si es así ¡Solo dímelo!_

– _¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no hay otra! ¿Por quién me tomas? – increpó Eren al borde de su paciencia._

– _¡No sé! – gritó Christa – No entiendo que es lo que te pasa hoy, cuando solo el día anterior planeábamos pasar las fiestas juntos…_

– _Créeme que yo tampoco lo sé, pero la razón es tan complicada, que dudo que la entiendas._

– _Pruébame – demandó Christa._

– _No eres lo que anhelo – se sinceró Eren – lamento todo este año perdido, pero realmente no eres aquello que busco… porque a pesar de estar contigo, y el que me hagas feliz, el vacío no se va, no llenas las expectativas._

 _Eren sintió una cachetada, se la merecía, después de todo, no debió dejar que el tiempo pasara, que continuara cuando se dio cuenta que Christa no era eso que su corazón buscaba; podría sonar cursi, pero no era más que la pura verdad._

– _¡Eres un imbécil! – masculló Christa – solo has estado jugando conmigo… he perdido el tiempo por algo que no tenía futuro desde el comienzo._

– _En parte tiene razón – Eren hizo una mueca – pero jamás quise jugar contigo, realmente traté que esto funcionara, pero no puedo seguir engañándome de esta manera._

– _Eres de lo peor – Christa le miró enojada – alguien egoísta que solo pensó en sí mismo – se retiró del lugar indignada._

 _Después de que se fue Christa, Eren se tocó la mejilla lastimada, ignorando las miradas curiosas de quienes presenciaron la escena._

 _No quiso sonar tan pesado o frío, pero era lo que había salido, no podía seguir engañando a su corazón de esa manera, cuando claramente no era a la chica a quien estaba anhelando en sus sueños"_

Eren llegó a casa encontrándose con Mikasa en la sala de estar, leyendo. Hizo una mueca, seguramente estaba esperándolo, sabía lo que se le venía encima, después de todo, a ella jamás le gustó Christa,

– Puedes ahorrarte el "te lo dije" – murmuró Eren cansado.

– No te esperaba para eso – Mikasa se levantó y fue directo a verlo - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó.

– Creo que eso deberías preguntárselo a Christa – al ver la cara de su media hermana, supo que no podría zafarse – Aliviado – suspiró – pensé que había encontrado aquello que necesitaba, pero no fue así, solo encontré una ilusión con la cual poder engañarme – se sentó desanimado en el sofá – no era lo que esperé que fuera.

– Tu cerebro no puede engañar al corazón – dijo Mikasa – puede que ya no recuerdes nada, pero tus sentimientos están en otro lugar – saliendo de la habitación se detuvo – y tu corazón te guiará hacia aquello que buscas.

Esas palabras desconcertaron a Eren; se le hizo nostálgico el escucharlas, y le extrañó, ya que estaba seguro de nunca haberlas escuchado antes; y, conociendo a Mikasa, ella jamás decía nada por decir, todo tenía un por qué, pero entonces ¿a qué se refería?

* * *

– ¿Crees en la reencarnación? Preguntó Hanji risueña.

Levi solo alzó el rostro de su taza de té para verla.

– ¿Se te zafó otro tornillo? – preguntó a su vez.

– No, para nada – respondió esta – no has contestado mi pregunta.

– Claramente lo hice – replicó Levi – no creo en esa mierda, es pura fantasía para crédulos – y la señaló a ella.

Hanji rio con ganas.

Levi ya estaba pensando que ir a tomarse un café con ella había sido una pésima idea, la idea más estúpida que haya pasado por su cabeza en años; pero era esto, o volver a su departamento en vísperas navideñas para encontrarlo vacío.

– Pues yo sí creo… explica muchas cosas. – dijo Hanji, él solo pudo alzar una ceja.

– ¡Ilumíname! – murmuró Levi, queriendo saber con qué disparate le saldría.

– Lo que buscas – respondió Hanji – aquello que anhelas con todo tu corazón, pero no sabes que es – dijo seria.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó extrañado.

– Cuando lo encuentres, entenderás – dijo Hanji – solo bastará un segundo para que tu vacío desaparezca - sonrió, como si ella supiera algo que él no.

– Tú tienes demasiado tiempo libre a mi parecer – le molestó – estas tan metida en esas cosas que todo te lo crees.

Después de salir de la cafetería, cada quien tomó su camino, Levi iba pensando en lo que la loca de su amiga le había dicho, parecían estupideces, cosas sin sentido que se sentía bastante patético al siquiera comenzar a considerar sus palabras. Pasó demasiado tiempo buscando aquello que anhelaba, pero nunca lo encontró ¿Qué le hacía pensar a Hanji que ahora lo encontraría? A solo horas de cumplir treinta años, eso lo hallaba bastante imposible.

Por unos momentos se acodó de lo que una vez le dijo su tío Kenny, cuando tenía unos veinte años.

– _Ese vacío solo se llenará hasta que encuentres la otra mitad de tu corazón, para que puedas cumplir la promesa que sellaste._

– Reencarnación… ¿Eh? – se sentía bastante gracioso ya.

Siguió caminando por las concurridas calles de la ciudad, siendo las vísperas de navidad se lo esperaba. Se paró un momento en la vereda, esperando a que diera luz verde.

Comenzó a caminar junto a la gente que esperaba como él, hasta que cambió el semáforo. Seguía pensando en las absurdas palabras que Hanji le dijo, hasta que lo vio.

Se detuvo abruptamente, sintiendo como miles de flashback, de otro tiempo, inundaban su cabeza, y como su corazón, que ya creía de piedra, comenzaba a latir desbocado; solo se quedó ahí, estático, los transeúntes le sobrepasaban, pero nada de eso importaba ya, solo la figura de aquel castaño que lentamente se iba acercando a su posición. Fue hasta que sus ojos grises hicieron contacto con los esmeralda de él, que pudo recordar el nombre de esa persona.

– Eren…

El asombro que vio en los ojos del chico, le corroboraron que también le recordaba.

* * *

Eren estaba reacio a salir ese día, pero a insistencia de sus amigos, no le quedó de otra más que aceptar de mala gana y acompañarlos a celebrar vísperas de navidad, junto a ellos en algún bar.

Hace solo un día que había terminado con Christa y no se le había prudente el salir, sobre todo después de la llamada que recibió de Ymir hecha una furia para recriminarle lo triste que se veía su ex novia por su culpa.

Ya nada podía hacer, no volvería con ella por ahorrarle unas cuantas lágrimas. Christa jamás fue aquello que necesitaba en su vida.

Iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no escuchó lo que le decía Armin.

– ¿Disculpa? – preguntó al ver a su amigo que esperaba una respuesta – lo siento, no te oí.

– Lo he notado – murmuró su amigo - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó. Eren hizo una mueca.

– No lo sé… - se acarició el cabello, nervioso – Aliviado de no tener que mentirle a ella sobre mi distanciamiento, pero más allá de eso no sé qué es lo que siento.

Armin le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a modo de consuelo.

– Simplemente Christa jamás fue lo que necesitaste – dijo – No puedes engañar a tu corazón.

Eren quedó desconcertado, otra vez esa frase, y era Armin quien se la decía.

– Ustedes siempre con sus frases tan cripticas – recriminó - ¿Por qué no me lo dicen de una vez? – preguntó.

– No somos quienes para ello – habló Mikasa – Eres tú el que tiene que darse cuenta solo.

Eren suspiró, su hermana y Armin, cuando querían hacerse los misteriosos, no había poder humando que los sacara de su papel; siempre sentía que esos dos sabían más de lo que le decían.

Quedaron parados esperando el cambio de semáforo, después de un rato, Eren decidió solo escuchar lo que sus demás amigos hablaban, sin ánimos de participar en la animada charla. Se quedó reflexionando en las palabras de esos dos; toda su vida sintió que algo le faltaba, nada llenaba ese anhelo en su corazón, cuando creía hallarlo, siempre sucedía alguna cosa que le arrebataba ese sentimiento y creaba la sensación de vacío otra vez.

Cruzando la calle con los demás, de pronto sintió la sensación de ser observado, mirando hacia el punto exacto donde sentía la mirada, pudo divisar la silueta de un hombre parado en la calle, dejando que los demás lo rebasaran. Sin saber porqué, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse mientras se iba acercando más a ese extraño.

Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los del hombre frente a él, miles de recuerdos asaltaron su cabeza.

 _ **Él, junto a ese hombre, vestido con una especie de uniforme militar.**_

 _ **Él, junto a más personas, cabalgando hacia un castillo.**_

 _ **Él, recostado en una cama, vendas en su cabeza, y ese hombre mirándole preocupado desde la puerta.**_

 _ **Él, y ese hombre, compartiendo lo que parecía ser su primer beso…**_

Quedó estático frente a ese hombre, aun asombrado por las imágenes que tenía grabadas en su memoria.

– _Eren_ … - murmuró el hombre.

– _Levi_ … - susurró Eren antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Levi, al ver como des desplomaba, solo atinó a sujetarlo antes de que cayera al suelo y se pegara contra el pavimento.

Lo sujetó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, anonadado y confuso por la situación; después de todo, Hanji y su tío siempre tuvieron razón en lo que decían, de un momento a otro, pasó de sentirse vacío a sentir como si corazón volvía a tener por quien latir.

A una señal de Mikasa, llevaron a Eren de vuelta al departamento donde vivían, por suerte, no se habían alejado mucho.

Al llegar lo depositaron en el sofá y Armin fue a buscar un poco de alcohol para poder despertar a Eren.

– Espero que esta vez, sea paciente – murmuró Mikasa, viendo fijamente al que alguna vez fue su superior.

Levi serio, solo asintió, entendía la advertencia que le estaba haciendo; en el pasado, jamás respetó sus tiempos, y le apresuró en demasiadas cosas, aun sabiendo que solo era un mocoso de quince años - que nada sabía sobre relaciones - en ese entonces.

Había esperado treinta años para esto, para sentirse completo otra vez. No lo arruinaría por nada del mundo.

Armin volvió y colocó un algodón empapado en alcohol y de un sobresalto Eren despertó.

– El sargento – murmuró alterado – lo acabo de ver… estaba aquí… lo ví.

Levi se acercó hacia Eren, este al verlo saltó del sofá y se arrojó a sus brazos.

– Eres real, eres real – repetía sin cansancio, aun shockeado por la situación.

– Si, lo soy – contestó Levi.

Armin y Mikasa, los dejaron solos, llamaron a sus amigos para decirles que iban en camino hacia el bar.

Dejaban a Eren en buenas manos.

No dejaban de mirarse, tan concentrados en repasar los rostros ajenos, tratando de contrastar lo que estaban viendo con los escasos fragmentos de aquel doloroso pasado que los alejó muy tempranamente.

– Levi…

– Eren…

Se contemplaron otra vez, no sabiendo que decirse, pero a la vez queriendo expresar demasiadas cosas.

Por primera vez, Levi se encontraba sin palabras.

Por primera vez, Eren no sabía cómo comportarse.

Aquí estaban ellos, siendo todo, pero a la vez nada, sintiéndose completos al solo observarse.

– Quisiera… - Levi capturó la mano de Eren – quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de conocerte – pidió.

Eren sonrio, apretándole la mano.

– Eres lo que estuve buscando sin siquiera saberlo – murmuró quedo – si dejo pasar esta oportunidad no me lo perdonaría.

Levi solo le miró, contemplando la sonrisa que tenía Eren en estos momentos.

Sonaron las campanadas en ese instante, los dos asombrándose, instantáneamente miraron la hora.

– Vaya – susurró Levi – oficialmente estoy de cumpleaños.

Eren se sobresaltó ante aquello.

– ¿Estas de cumpleaños? – preguntó exaltado, Levi asintió – mierda… y yo aquí deteniéndote dijo preocupado.

No debía sorprenderle que la fecha fuera veinticinco, él también cumplía años en la misma fecha que en el pasado.

– No me detienes – contestó Levi – cuando nos encontramos, iba para mi casa.

Eren volvió a sonreír.

– Menuda noche buena hemos pasado – rio, una risa liberadora, dejando todo el nerviosismo que retuvo después de despertar.

– Feliz cumpleaños Levi – murmuró acercándose a abrazarlo.

Levi suspiró, dejando ir toda la tensión que no sabía que albergaba en su ser. Se sentía tan nostálgico el estar abrazados. Al separarse quedaron viéndose; los ojos de Levi resbalaron hacia los labios de Eren, sin percatarse llevó sus dedos a ellos siendo conciente al sentir el aliento de Eren sobre sus yemas.

– Puedo… - preguntó sin pensar.

– Puedes… Eren contuvo la respiración.

Levi de a poco se fue acercando, hasta chocar sus respiraciones y atacar esos labios con la mayor delicadeza posible, aunque eso fue hasta sentir a Eren gemir ante el contacto y profundizar el beso.

Para Eren fue como si miles de fuegos artificiales explotaran a su alrededor, se aferró a Levi como si de ello dependiera su vida, mientras volvía ese roce de labios en algo más demandante.

Las alarmas de Levi se prendieron cuando se sintió sentado en el sofá con Eren a horcajas sobre él. Se concentró en detener aquel sublime acto, prometió que esta vez as cosas serían más pausadas. Se los debía a ambos.

Se separó a Eren y chocó sus frentes, ambos respirando entrecortadamente, quien al darse cuenta de la situación, se sonrojó.

– Yo… - trató de excusarse.

– Shh… - le calló, Levi no necesitaba explicaciones - lo entiendo… mucho tiempo ha pasado, pero ahora quiero que las cosas salgan bien.

Eren escondió su cara en el cuello de Levi, sin saber cómo responder a esa declaración.

 _ **Ya no había guerra, no habían monstruos, no había nadie que los detuviera esta vez a vivir lo que no pudieron en momentos de crisis.**_

 _ **No existía Erdia, no existía Mare y mucho menos un enemigo común para odiar.**_

 _ **Solo había un gran anhelo de reconstruir lo que el mundo arruinó.**_

* * *

– _¡Esto es tan injusto! – gritó Eren a través de los barrotes de su celda - ¡¿Por qué ahora?!_

– _Solo desconocíamos las consecuencias – murmuró Levi observando como los sentimientos de su subordinado se desbordaban._

\- _Pensaba que después de la guerra podría vivir en paz, ahora ... - la voz de Eren se quebró - ahora ni siquiera seré capaz de ver cómo terminar._

 _Se derrumbó, odiando todo lo que pasó y que pasó de ahora en adelante._

 _Levi se acercó a él, arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de Eren._

\- _Te prometo que cumpliste todo lo que quieres, aún si nos abandonas antes - murmuró tratando de consolarlo._

\- _Lo que más hace es tener que dejar - Eren se acercó y tomó la mano de su amante._

\- _Te esperaré - dijo Levi en un impulso - Esperaba todo lo que tenía que esperar para volver a reunirnos de nuevo ... solo pediré una cosa._

\- _¿Cuál? - Preguntó Eren abrumado._

\- _Solo recuérdame ..._

 **FIN**

* * *

Wow... hace mucho que no escribía de ellos... ya lo extrañaba :3

Espero poder traerle un trabajo sobre Snk pronto...

Pasen felices fiestas!

/Cambio y fuera/

Min Akane


End file.
